This invention is an improvement on the construction disclosed in the above-referenced patent application, and more particularly, this invention is concerned with an improved and simplified fastening bar assembly for foamed-in-place frameless metal skin covered insulating panels of the character disclosed in said prior application. The improved fastening bar assembly simplifies and considerably expedites the fabrication of the bar assemblies and assures a more secure threaded connection between adjacent insulating panels. The use of non-metallic, preferably nylon, female threaded couplings or pods eliminates corrosion and rust at the most vital points between adjacent panels and interrupts heat transfer at the interfaces between panels, thus significantly improving the insulating capability of an entire structure embodying the invention. The improved screw-threaded connection between adjacent panels assures adjustable tension for panel gaskets.
A significant feature of the present invention resides in the use of tough durable non-metallic female threaded pods which are snapped into assembled relationship with apertured anchors or brackets on the fastening bar body. This expedites assembly by eliminating screws or the like for attaching the threaded pods to their anchors. Integral rectangular flange plates on the bases of the threaded pods prevent rotation of the pods on their anchors.
The nylon pods have their lag screw receiving threaded bores recessed and beveled to further expedite connecting adjacent panels.
The invention retains the main advantageous features disclosed in the above-referenced application including the protective box and retainer means for a lag screw at one end of each fastening bar assembly.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.